Getting Started Getting to the End
}} Belkar wakes to find the Mechane has stopped a few miles from the North Pole. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Elan ◀ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ Transcript Tangled purple strands on a white background. The view pulls back to show that the purple strands are in front of Mr. Scruffy. Mr. Scruffy plays with a ball of yarn. Belkar: Will you knock that off?!? I'm trying to get some sleep! Belkar: Never mind, I'm awake now. Belkar: You're lucky I don't need to rest for spells, or you could've doomed us all. Belkar: … Belkar: We're stopped. Belkar: Come on, let's go up top and see what's the what. Mr. Scruffy: Mrrrow! Belkar: Hey! I said let's go! Belkar: I don't know how you don't get bored of that. Belkar: I blame the bird. He should've thought of your play variety before he blew up all the rats on board. The Mechane floats above a frozen plain. Mr. Scruffy: Meow! Meow! Meow! Belkar: Yeah, OK, we'll go get you breakfast after I find out what's going on. Belkar: I just got caught up on the plot, I'm not letting it get ahead of me again. Belkar: Hey, Cap'n Recap! You wanna get me up to speed on the distinct lack of speed? Elan: Oh, hi, Belkar. Belkar: Are we there yet? Is this the North Pole? Elan: Nope. For-Reals-Cap'n Bandana said we're still three miles away. Elan: We stopped because Roy wanted to send Vaarsuvius and Haley ahead to scout invisibly. Elan: I would've gone with them, but it's too cold to take my clothes off. Elan: Instead, I'm gazing wistfully at the horizon— Elan: —contemplating the road we've traveled to get this far and wondering about the challenges yet to come…and what it all means. Elan: Wanna try? It's very relaxing. Belkar: I'll take whatever type of rest I can get. Hook me up. Elan and Belkar gaze wistfully. Elan and Belkar gaze at the horizon, this time shown from behind. Elan: For example, did you know it was hardly ever an actual road? We spent a lot of time on boats! Belkar: Whoa, you're gonna poke someone's eye out with that piercing insight. Elan: Yeah, I should save some of this good stuff for the epilogue. D&D Context * Preparation of arcane spells in D&D requires 8 hours of rest, prior to spell preparation which takes fifteen minutes to an hour. Belkar is a ranger, and should have access to divine spells at his level, were it not for his low wisdom. Divine spell preparation does not require rest, but instead happens at a particular time of day. Belkar is known to have a wisdom of 8-9. If he were to gain at least +3 wisdom (through magic or gaining levels), he could cast at least 1st level divine spells as a ranger.Comic #58, "First Aid" * The damage to the room was due to an intentional scroll mishap. * Elan's claim of being invisible due to nudity hinges on his (incorrect) assumption that there would be a positive armor check penalty to a hide skill check if a character is wearing less than leather armor. Trivia * This is the first strip of the final book of Order of the Stick, which was yet to be named at the time of the strip's publication. * Prior to the publication of the strip, the GiantITP.com server which hosts the discussion forum failed, and had not been replaced. Consequently this is the first strip without an active discussion thread at its publication since possibly #365 or earlier. Six strips do not have discussion threads in the GiantITP.com archive. * The first panel teases the reader that they might be viewing the Snarl. * Belkar is staying in what was Vaarsuvius' cabin on the Mechane. The desk and room were damaged by Blackwing in the battle with the rat swarm summoned by Gontor.Comic #1020, "Scroll Left" * Elan alludes to the running gag of being invisible if you are naked. * Page 2, Panel 8 is perhaps the first time a Dutch angle camera shot is used in the comic, save the bonus material in Blood Runs in the Family, 864a, Panel 5, where Soul-Muncher takes control of Belkar. External Links * 1190}} View the comic * }} View the discussion thread * View the Reddit Page References